Good luck mate! you'll need it!
by dragongirl2101
Summary: The summer of the Quidditich world cup, what Bill and the twins have to do to make their brother go after the girl of his dreams? Read and review to find out! Story is for Akiismarina's challenge! Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Good luck mate! You'll need it!**

**This story is for Akiismarina's challenge: to write a story of your own incorporating the quote "You know a kiss is good when… you hear moaning and it takes a few minutes to realize it's you." From her story 'what makes a kiss good?' I strongly recommend this Fremione story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own *sad face* =' (**

**Charmione story hope you like!**

**HGCWHGCWHGCWHGCWHGCWHGCWHGCW **

Fourteen year old Hermione Granger in only a navy blue bikini, black cut off shorts and with her hair tied back in a pony letting a few strands down to frame her face; sat watching her best friend and basically brother harry potter, and all the Weasley children (except for Percy of course) playing in the Weasley family pond. The pond was found just outside the burrow's back door.

"'Mione, come on in the waters great." Bill shouted to the young witch reading a book at the water's edge.

"No, im good thanks though."

"Come on Mione! Hogwarts doesn't even start till September!" Ginny whined.

"Yeah! You don't need to start reading school books till September 2nd, wait! How do you know the books that are required? But then again you are the know-it-all, so I suppose you have to know it all!" Ron hadn't noticed the heated death glair his older brother was sending him.

**Warning some Sirius *wink wink* Ron bashing ****will ****occur****!**** ill mark when safe!**

"I have two questions for you Ronald are you honestly that thick and have you even picked up a book outside of school requirements? I wouldn't be shocked if you didn't or you couldn't read at all, nope! No shock, what. So. Ever! Well, Ron for your information I do read interesting books outside of educational purposes, unlike you!" Hermione was fuming, with a clenched jaw she quickly went back to her book.

**It's safe! You can open your eyes know!**

"Oh, yeah granger what book ya readin?-" Fred started.

"-Maybe 80 different ways to get the teacher to call on you?" George guessed. Both twins started to laugh at the blushing fourteen year old.

"OI!" both twins yelped as they both reserved a hard smack on the back of their heads by their older brother, Charlie.

"What was that for? You bloody prat!" Fred mumbled to Charlie.

"For bein' bloody gits, that's what!" Charlie growled back.

The twins shared a look, and then both looked at Charlie, then to Hermione. Both subtitles slipping backwards to their oldest brother, whispering in his fang-earing cladded ear. George gave him a plan that set a smirk right onto his face.

"No actually, close but not quite. Its 80 different breads of dragons. But good guess George."

All mouths were gaped, all except for one.

"So love, I can say your enjoin the book I gave ya?" Charlie Weasley smirked at his siblings and harry that turned to him open mouthed.

"Definitely, Now if you'd excuse me im reading." And with that Hermione went back to her book.

"Oi, Charlie I bet ya three sickles you can't get Mione to join us." Bill challenged.

"Oh yeah? You're on! Watch and learn my dear brothers watch and learn."

"Good luck mate!-" Fred started.

"-You'll need it!" George finished.

--

"So Mea, you liken the book?" Charlie asked pulling himself up onto the bank.

To sit next to the girl seven years his junior; and had captured his fancy at the beginning of the summer. Not that he would tell, that is.

"Oh Charlie, it's amazing! Dragons are so mesmerizing and fascinating. No wonder you love them so much." She smiled at the twenty-one year old wizard, who had caught a hold of her fancy ever since her second year when Ron had shone harry and herself the picture of his family and their trip to Egypt. When she had asked about who he was, and Ron answered Hermione thought Charlie Weasley was overly fascinating. She talked to him frequently about the dragon of Hagrids, that Hermione had helped Ron and Harry give Charlie, back in her first year. The Hungarian horntail's name was Norbert or Norberta as Charlie had corrected her when she asked about her friend/professor's dragon hatchling.

"Ya, there very misunderstood creature, Dragons. I mean don't get me wrong there vicious little buggers, but if you leave them alone and don't threaten their family. Then there mainly like giant teddy bears, except with scales and can breathe fire…" Charlie furrowed his brow; Thinking about what he had just said.

"Hee-hee, did you just compare a dragon to a teddy bear? Charlie you're crazy!" Hermione giggled at the redhead next at her.

"Yes I am love, so shall we join the rest of the lot?" he grinned, gesturing to the water with his head. Hermione blushed as he called her love and Charlie smiled at the blush covering the beautiful brunette's cheeks.

"No, im alright, im reading remember?" she gestured to her book holding it higher so he could see.

"Ah, yes." Charlie said lightly taking the book from her grasp. Setting the book on his other side.

"Well love, that's goin' to have to wait!" Charlie smirked at the young witch.

**Bill in the pond's (POV)**

We all turned are heads at the girlish scream from the shore line.

"Charlie!"

"Bloody 'ell!" the twins gasped.

"What does he think he's doin?" Ron asked.

"GO, CHAR! GO BRO!" the twins and I yelled to my favourite brother, who was twirling the girl he fancied ever since the beginning of the summer, on his shoulder.

"Aren't they just the most adorable couple?" Gin sighed clasping her hands in front of her heart. We all snapped are heads to her.

"What? They aren't actually dating, Even though that would be awesome; but that doesn't mean they're not cute together! Oh, I need to tell mum!" then she started to mumble, no doubt planning out every detail of their wedding.

"Ha-ha Gin, let's not bring mum into this. You know how she is when she gets an idea into her head." Bill chuckled as he watched his brother twirl around with Hermione granger on his shoulder she only wearing an ink blue bikini and black shorts….

**Ok readers this is a new story of mine I have a lot more writin it's just I didn't want to force it all into one chapter so there for ill be putting it into four chaps as a summer story kind of thing or just making a full blown out story of it! It's your desertion! So review and tell me what you think and what your decision is! **

**Thanks for readin your gnarly! And **

"**Reviews are to writers; as new chapters are to readers."**

*******Review please*******

-Moe


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: you know I don't own it, so it's pointless to put this up!

**Poll update: Bill **with 6** Charlie **with 2 ** Percy **with 0** George **with 0** Fred **with 5** &**** Ron **with 0**! **_**Thanks to everyone who's voted and keep it up! =D**_

**Chapter 2**

_*from Hermione and Charlie's POV'S*_

"Charlieee put me down! Im getting dizzy!"

"Fine, fine! I'll put you down" and put her down he did, but in the water was not exactly what she had expected.

"puh Charlie Black Weasley, You are a dead man!" Hermione threatened the bobbing redhead, as he popped up from under Neath the water as well.

"In order to kill me love, ya got to ketch me first." Charlie grinned devilishly at Hermione, before swimming further away from her.

"I'll take that as a challenge, Weasley. You're on!" Hermione replied playfully. While Charlie wasn't looking she ducked under the water's surface.

"Mea?" Charlie yelled. Looking around, but he could see no beautiful, brown bushy haired witch anywhere in sight.

"Love, this isn't Fu-"but Charlie was cut off as something –more like someone- hit the back of his knee's; making him collapse, gulping the water he was under.

"pufffff, ph" Charlie spewed out the water, gasping for air.

****

_**I wanted to send a special thank you/shout out to:**_

_**Panda818,**______**SethCohenRocks-2009**__**, **____**adrianiforever**__**, **____**&,**______**Elma Trisara**_

_**For reviewing, but not just that but for reviewing within one night of this story bein posted! You peoples are gnarly and thank you! So this extra added bonus section is for you guys!**_

****

**A little stronger T rating in this one I really don't know? So it's just a warning! **

*****_Charlie's POV*_

"**hee-hee, told you I'd get ya." I could hear HER giggling behind me.**

"**actually love, ya said ya would kill me." I decided not to turn around just in case a quick getaway was necessary.**

**I started to very slowly ease forward. Just then something pounced on my back. Smooth, silky skin rapped around my waist and shoulders. Keeping me still and sending hot tingles all about my body.**

"**now where do you think your goin Mr. Dragon tamer?" Mea whispered. Her hair tickling my neck; I'm guessing she didn't know the affect she was having on me, because her voice in my ear caused a curtain member to harden and jump to life.**

"**uh…um…to…uh, to talk to…um, Bill…ya talk to Bill! And the Twins!" I replied Shakily; Tryin to de-excite my little 'problem'.**

"**fine" slipping her legs down my body till her toes came in contact with the sandy bottom of the pond; her arms dragging down my chest. Closing my eyes, I tried to breath, well, as well as I could at least.**

"**I'm goin to go talk to Ginny" I heard her reply, smiling.**

****

**If you guys liked it you'll review! I hope you guys didn't mind Hermione being OoC to much the reason is in the next chap! **

**Please check out me poll!**

**Thanks again to all who reviewed! You, my readers are GNARLY!**

**If you review I'll promise to post more tomorrow!**

**-Moe**


	3. Chapter 3

Really important! _Hey and im really not sure if I need to change the rating so if you guys would be like a ninja and tell me that would be gnarly! Thanks!_

Disclaimer: I own I own….man one day I really need to stop lying to myself and face the fact I don't own the brilliance that is Harry frakin Potter!

Hey im dedicating this chap to the people who reviewed which are:

Belieber Twihard

Vampire-BlackRose

panda818

Thanks guys for reviewing and I hope you enjoy! – Moe

**Chapter 3**

"Enjoying yourself bro?" opening my eyes, I was met with the smirking face of my older brother Bill, and the twins chuckling behind each of his shoulders.

"It seems like a curtain bookworm has triggered a curtain fancy of yours, no?" George wheezed nodding his head tords my not-so-small-any-more-'problem'.

"Ha. Ha." I laughed dryly at the trio.

"So bill, where's my reward money?" I asked my still smirking brother. I just want to get my winning and get the hell out of this death trap; that is a vixen of sexy smooth skin and deep dark brown-honey eyes.

"Well char, the money will come when you are reworded with a nice snog from your little demon-vixen, in other words Hermione!" bill replied smoothly as if saying he was going inside to get a glass of water.

"Wait! What? That wasn't part of the bet!" Bill crossing his arms over his chest with a distinct look on his face; as if saying: "You're not getting out of this, so don't bother trying".

"Well I added on. Deal with it, and go snog your dream girl senseless!" Bill boomed a smirk still placed firmly on his and the twins' faces. I knew something's up it's just the matter of, what?

****

_**Ginny's POV! **_

Damn! Goo Mione go, go, Hermione! Embrace your inner vixen! I laughed at my own thoughts as I watched my best friend, the most non-suspecting seductress, seduce my older brother. It was quite comical really.

I turned and looked over at Bill and the twins, as they laughed at the comical expression on Charlie's face as Mione was on his back; I was laughing so hard I really thought I was goin to piss myself.

I smirked to myself thinking back when I had hatched this little evil plan of mine!

***Flashin back yo!***

In the land before time when dinosaurs ruled the land, water, and sky…

(Sorry couldn't help myself)

**The real flash back!**

Harry and I sat at the table as we heatedly talked about the upcoming cup. Mum was cooking lunch, in the kitchen. Dad had left for work some time ago, Ron and the twins had ventured outside to play Quidditich, and Hermione was still sleeping; and since she doesn't usually sleep in a lot, I decided no one was to wake her.

"Ireland is going to win, harry! I have six older brothers who eat, well except Ron who eats about everything! Sleep, and breath Quidditich, I ought to know a little bit more about it then you!"

"ha-ha well your true about Ron, but Ginny I might not know Quidditich as long as you have, but Bulgaria has that new seeker, Krum. Who-"harry was cut short as the burrow door flew open as Bill waltzed in, as smooth as ever.

"BILL!" I screeched running and leaping at my brother.

"Hey gin-buggy! How's my favourite redheaded sister?" Bill was grinning, his famous toothy smile that I heard made a lot of girls swoon when he was at Hogwarts, even this clumsier girl that Charlie and bill always talk about, Tonks I think her name was?

"Bill, im your only sister red hair or not"

"But my favourite and loved all the same!"

"Oi! What about me? Just because he's the charmer for chicks with dicks does not mean he gets the first Ginny famous hug!"

"CHARLES WEASLEY WHATCH YOUR TOUNG!" mum screeched.

"Sorry mum!"

"Charlie don't lie to me I know you're not so don't even try" mum came out of the kitchen and gave both my brothers bone crushing hugs.

"So all of you back in the kitchen, come on hurry along!" mum shooed us back into the kitchen.

"Gasp. Charlie could it be?-"

"I don't know, bill I don't know, he looks like harry potter, yet Ginny hasn't fainted or hyperventilated-"

"It's an imposter then! Quick lady's out of the kitchen as we dispose of this Ginny's-dream-crush-imposter immediately!" Bill and Charlie were smiling trying to escort mum and me out of the kitchen.

"BOYS! This is nonsense, harry dear I would like to introduce you to my two eldest sons William and Charles Weasley, Bill, Charlie this is harry potter Ron and Ginny's friend" she started to mumble about Fred and George and where they get something from?

"Ello harry, you can call me Bill, just never William"

"Same! Charlie or char, just never Charles"

Harry shook both Bill and Charlie's hands as I took my seat back at the table. But as I was sitting down the kitchen door opened revelling Hermione in a very kind of revealing outfit that consisted of: red and gold Gryffindor coloured booty shorts, a black spaghetti strapped tank top which was short so that you could see her skin that was between an inch below her bellybutton and her waist were the shorts were, and her hair was tied in a curly brown ponytail on her head with one small strap of hair in front of each ear to frame her face.

I looked over to my brothers and I was holding back my laughter so hard I thought I might choke from lack of oxygen. Bill and Charlie were having a silent dibs war on my best friend that stood in the door way. She was gawking at my brothers, but when they turned tords her she straightened, smiling.

"Hi im Bill the eldest Weasley son, and you are?"

"Hermione granger, but everyone hear calls me Mione; it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Mione said all this, but I could tell she was sneaking glances at my other brother; I filed this away for later.

"And you are?" Mione asked turning to Charlie.

"Charles love, but you can call me Charlie" Charlie ever the gentleman.-

*SNORT* wow I just mentally snorted well that's a first.

-lightly grasped Mione's hand and feather lightly kissed it. Hermione blushed crimson, but smiled never the less, and….ga-ga-giggled? Are my ears failing or did Hermione 'never girlie' granger just giggle? Charlie proudly returned the smile. I looked to bill that had a smirk on his face, Hm curious?

"Charlie, Bill goes up to the pitch and say hello to your brothers and while you're there tell them lunch is almost ready, so they need to come down to wash up for dinner." Mum missing the whole exchange, never turned away from the stove but when she turned to see the men nod, while giving orders.

Bill and Charlie both nodded exiting, but I could tell Charlie winked at Mione by the blush that spread nicely on her cheeks.

I looked over the flintiness that was Hermione and Charlie to see Bill wink at me, I nodded my agreement and that night we hatched is evil scheme.

**And then all the dinosaurs died! Mwhahaha no it's the end of the flash back!**

**Ok guys I hope that long enough I wrote that all in one hour so I could reread/ edit and post so hope it was long enough for ya, I have this Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday off so I should have something up by Friday if not pm me till I do! Thanks for all your support!**

**-Moe**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own 2 type writers, I own a laptop, but I sadly DO NOT own Harry Potter!

Poll update: Bill's 1st with 9 ~ Fred's in 2nd with 8 ~ Charlie's 3rd with 4 ~and George is 4th with 1!

**Poll ends on the 21****st**** of July 2012! And I'll be postin a new one on the 21****st**** as well!**

Important! _Im really not sure if I need to change the rating so if you guys would be like a ninja and tell me, that would be gnarly! Thanks!_

**This chapter is for:**

_**PrincessKensea**_

_**Panda818**_

_**Mione-draco123 **_

_**Bookfreak25**_

_**Thanks laddies for reviewing!**_

**Chapter 4**

**Harry's (POV)**

I eased my way towards the girls as they squealed and giggled.

"Hey Mione, can I barrow Gin for a moment?"

"Yah, sure, Im goin to head back to shore, to read some more anyways"

"So what-cha ya need Harry?" Gin looked at me, as she shaded her eyes from the hot summer's sun.

"Gin you do realize if something happens between them, That Charlie is goin back to Romania?"

"So…"

"And Hermione is staying here… still in school…" 'Im worried for my best mate, sue me!'

"Well, no, I haven't quite realized that, but there both responsible and mature enough to figure what ever this is out, Harry" she said flashing a reassuring grin my way.

"Ok whatever you say Gin"

I made my way towards the group of older Weasley's as they were bent over, barking with laughter, I couldn't help but smile. The Weasley's are such a warm and never short on love kind of clan. Always happy, there for each other, even in the toughest of times, they always seemed to find the light, as one.

"Oi, what can we-" Fred started so that means…

"Do for ya, Harry?" George finished.

"Yah, what d' ya need mate?" Bill grinned down at me, with an easy grin just like Ginny's.

"Um, I was wonder in if I could-"I got cut off by George.

"Oi, lover boy, your bookworm's leaven the pond!" we all -Bill, Fred, George, and I- tried to hold back/cover our laughter. Charlie turned around, so fast to facing the shore I thought all his freckles would fly right off his smiling face. I could see it, he fancied my best mate, basically sister. Im not just talkin 'puppy im drooling over ya' fancy; I mean full blown 'head over heels, I couldn't live another day without you' fancy. And that to be honest scared me.

I don't fancy Hermione in the slightest, nor she me. She's my only family well what I count as family and I would kill anyone who dare hurt her.

Charlie went to walk forward, but I grabbed his arm first.

"Charlie, I came over here to talk to ya, actually" im trying to be as tough as possible, but Charlie he's kind of…intimidating.

"Uh…ok" 'wait did he just gulp?' hmmm maybe my 'boy-who-lived' credit is more overwhelmingly terrifying then I thought'. It was like we changed roles; Charlie as the small and scrawny boy, then me as the big and muscular big brother.

"So…Harry, what'd ya want to talk 'bout?"

"Hermione" he smiled at her name, what a big softy.

"Ahhh, aint she somthin mate."

"Mmhm, well I wanted to ask exactly what's goin on between ya"

"Ahhh, the big brother talk"

"Exactly! She's my only family or what I count as family" Charlie nodded his head in understanding and for me to continue.

"And I don't care if you wrestle with dragons, you hurt Mione in any way, shape, or form, I took down Voldemort with I wasn't even one. I have fourteen more years under my wand, I wouldn't test me, and you wouldn't be smart if ya did. Besides I bet Gin would case one mean bat-bogey at ya if ya hurt her too. Even if you're her brother or not, Charles" I could see Charlie visible pail either from my threat, the treat of his sister, or being called Charles. He really does hate that name.

"Trust me mate. I don't plan on hurting Mia any time in the near or distant future, but there is the problem of her even giving me a chance so if you don't mind?" Charlie nodded his head in the direction of Mione.

"Ya you can go. I just wanted to talk ta ya. And I would wish ya luck but you won't need it" I gave him a wink and grin, for support. He's still Charlie ya know.

**Hey readers! Thanks for readin' hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's so short I'll make i****t up to you girls or guys in the next one this is more of a fill in chapta anyways. im also sorry I haven't been updating more, works been slammin me lately so im really tiered, thanks again and don't forget to take the poll im goin to be closing it on the**** July 21****st**** so vote and thanks to all who have!**

**-Moe**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own! You know I don't own! So I don't really understand the point in these?

Ok readers I'm very, very sorry that I haven't been updating a lot! I've been very busy at work and flag football is starting soon as is school but I'll try my hardest to update at least every other to every other two weeks on all me story's! So bear with me chicks!

Poll update: Bill's 1st with 15 ~ Fred's in 2nd with 8 ~ Charlie's 3rd with 6 ~and George is 4th with 1!

**This Poll ends on the 21st of July 2012! And I'll be postin a new one on the 21st as well!**

_**To answer my Guest reviews its problem goin to help answer a lot of questions:**_

"_**I don't think it needs changing ratings. Do you plan to add some lemons, it would be nice. I am glad you write this pairing, I hate pairing with Ron because honestly he is stupid, immature and without manners or consideration to someone's other feelings, and totally jealous. Will you continue it beyond the summer? They would probably meet again at Hogwarts during Tri-wizard tournament when he is there with dragons. Just keep going."**_

_**ANSWER- "I've decided to not change the rating! I'm not making lemonade so there for I'm sorry to disappoint people I can read it I'm horrid at writing it though! To all the Ron lovers out there I'm sorry but I hate him to! So guest I'm a 101 percent in agreement with ya! And I'm sorry but I'm not even going to prolong my story to the Quidditich world cup! Innless I get a lot of pushes from you girlies then I will be stopping this story! Thanks for reviewing!"**_

**Ok Chapter Five**

As Charlie elevated himself out of the water, He scanned the shore for his favorite brunette.

There she was walking down the light tan path to the house, flip-flops in one hand and reading the book that was in the other. Hopping to his feet Charlie grabbed his white t-shirt off a branch form a nearby tree, throwing over his head as he ran towards the still wet book worm. As he was now just a foot or two away Charlie stepped right behind Hermione grabbing her around her waist, making her come to a halt.

"EEP! Merlin Char!" Hermione squealed turning in his arms facing him, a scowl on her face but quickly changed as the smile over took it.

"Sorry love, but I want to take you somewhere?"

"Where"

"Trust me, you'll see" he gave her a reassuring grin as he took her hand in his.

As they walked to a little clearing about ten minutes later, Hermione's smile turned in to a full blown grin.

Grabbing her hand that was clasped with his with his left, Charlie turned so now he had her back to his chest and both her hands held tightly in his own.

"You remember this place love?" Charlie whispered huskily in her ear.

"Mmhm" was her only reply. As she started to walk forward taking Charlie with her, they neared the swing on the large oak tree.

As Hermione sat on the swing now out of Charlie's grasp; Charlie walked behind her then resting his hands on her back, he gave her a push.

Hermione giggled as she flew forward into the air, then was brought gliding backwards. She pumped her leg's in opposite with the movement of the swing, when it went forward she brought them back. Charlie grabbed the ropes on either side of Hermione, stopping the swing and the girl on it.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked turning her head so she was looking over her shoulder up at Charlie.

"So…Love, what exactly happened here that would make you love this spot? "Hm?" Charlie grinned down knowingly at her.

"Oh you know nothing to important" Hermione said as she moved around the swing, so she stood between Charlie and the swing.

"It's just the spot you asked me to go out with you"

"Ah, yes and I remember just how you answered" with that Charlie swooped down, kissing the girl he was lucky to have. Hermione got lost in the snog as she heard a moan, but it took her a minute to realize it was herself. And as Hermione moaned into Charlie, he realized just how lucky he is to have her. (;D)

_**~Fin (PLEASE REVIEW!)**_

**Hope you all enjoyed! And me poll ends TOMARROW! Well I hope I kept yawl on your toes on this last bit. If you haven't already you should check out my other story 'Kiss the cook' (Bill-Mione). THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!**

**And remember (this is one of my fav lines McGonagall said):**

**Neville Longbottom: **_**"Let me get this straight professor, your actually giving us promotion to do this?"**_

**Minerva McGonagall: **_**"That is correct L**__**ongbottom"**_

**Neville Longbottom: **_**"Too blow it up? Boom?"**_

**Minerva McGonagall: **_**"BOOM!"**_

**Neville Longbottom: **_**"Wicked! But how in the world are we going to do that?"**_

**Minerva McGonagall: "**_**Why don't you confer with Mr. Finnigan? As I recall, he has a particular pro**__**clivity for pyrotechnics."**_

**Seamus Finnigan: "**_**I can bring it down!"**_

**Minerva McGonagall: **_**"That's the spirit, now away you go."**_

**Hee, Hee, you just got to love Minnie at times ;)**

**-Moe**


	6. AN

OK me Gnarly Readers,

I'm sorry I got your hopes up, but after some thought! Me life is a little crazy at the time so update are really hard to do. So as a solution to this I've decided to end this story where it is! Sorry but I just can't think of anything! And I wasn't planning on making it too long! Thanks to all of you who have read, reviewed, faved, alerted, etc.! Thank you ALL!

~Moe


End file.
